Show Me
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: Between Zokuri and Wufei! A Smut scene! Set after dinner at Heero's house and after Quatre threatened Zo. -Part of the WNU!-


**Show Me**

* * *

Takes place after the dinner at Heero's, Zokuri and Wufei just left. A/N: Forgive any mistakes FF isn't letting me fix them.....

* * *

**~After Zokuri and Wufei leave Heero's house~**

Once the door was closed Zokuri pushed Wufei into the brick wall.

"Zo-" Zokuri slammed his mouth down on Wufei's, effectively silencing the man. Zokuri shifted and his knee slid between Wufei's. He could feel Wufei's hands fist in his shirt. Moving his mouth over Wufei's he begged for entrance.

Wufei's mouth opened and Zokuri dove in. He swept Wufei's mouth from memory alone and stroked Wufei's tongue with his own. Wufei pulled back from the kiss first. Onyx eyes searched seawater green.

"Zozo?" He whispered.

"I love you 'Fei. I love you." Zokuri placed a chaste kiss to Wufei's lips.

"But?" Wufei frowned when he saw the pain flash in Zokuri's eyes.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to drop this relationship?"

Wufei blinked. _**Where the hell had that come from?**_ "No. No I don't believe you would."

Zokuri smiled sadly. "Good, because you seem to be the only one who thinks so. Do I have one-nighter stamped on my forehead?"

Wufei ran a hand through lavender and ruby red hair. "No."

"Quatre seems to think that after two years, I'm simply going to drop you." Zokuri shook his head and earrings jingled. "Never 'Fei. If our relationship ends, it'll be because you want it to."

Wufei smiled. "I know. You've told me so. Do you remember what I told you?"

"Never." Zokuri pressed his forehead against Wufei's. "Never doubt my love for you, never doubt me. I will stand by you as long as you want me." Wufei placed a light kiss to Zokuri's lips when he paused. "Never 'Fei. Never will I not want you. That means-"

"It means I stay by your side forever then. I'm more then happy to Zo."

"Good." He muttered against Wufei's lips. "Forever sounds good." He pulled Wufei into a passion filled kiss. Wufei tangled his hands into soft, colorful locks while Zokuri slide both arms around his waist. As his arms tighten, Wufei drew himself up on to the balls of his feet.

Zokuri pulled back first this time. "Your place or mine?"

"Yours." Wufei answered in a low and husky voice.

Zokuri took Wufei's hand and pulled him down the driveway to his bike. Zokuri slid on and started the bike. He crammed the only helmet on as Wufei slid on behind him. Wrapping his arms around his lovers waist, Zokuri backed his bike down the drive way.

Once they were on the main rode, they headed towards Zokuri's house. Wufei shut his eyes and buried his nose into the strong back in front of him. His arms tighten and he slid forward slightly. He heard Zokuri's laugh over the roaring engine and wind.

Zokuri slowed his bike and turned off on a side road. Wufei turned his head and watched the trees pass by in a blur. Zokuri drifted to a halt at a stop sign in a small neigborhood.

"Almost home 'Fei."

_**Home. When exactly did this become home to me? **_Wufei nodded into Zokuri's back. After making a few turns, they came to a stop in front of a small one story house with red shutters and a red wood door. A small proch decorated the front and bushes spread from porch to the end of the house on either sides. Zokuri leaned back and grinned when Wufei didn't release him.

"Fei." He whispered. The word seemed to echo in the silence of his neighborhood. He removed his helmet and shook out his hair.

"Hm?"

"If you want to go inside then you might need to release me." Zokuri chuckled.

Wufei pressed closer and slid one leg over Zokuri's. "Show me." He muttered into the back of Zokuri's neck. "Show me that you want me." He placed a light kiss to the back of Zokuri's neck before he beagn to suck on the skin there.

Zokuri groaned and slid his hand up Wufei's thigh. "That's not fair Fei."

"Life's not fair Zo." He muttered huskily into the mans ear before going back to what he was doing. Zokuri groaned let his head fall forward slightly.

"Fei." He growled before twisting and dragging the other in front of him. With his hands on Wufei's ass he brought him closer. Wufei's legs slid up and around Zokrui's waist. The other man quickly removed him self from the bike. Wufei's legs tightened, bringing them closer and grinding down on Zokuri. He attacked the pale skin on the neck shown before him. Zokuri groaned and fumbled for his keys as he pressed Wufei into his front door. With shaking hands he jammed the key into the knob and twisted it sharply. The key snapped but the door opened, sending both falling in the house. Wufei's back hit the floor with a loud thump and Zokuri's hands landed on either side of his head with a sharp slap to hard wood floor.

"Fuck." Zokuri cursed loudy as his abused knee's started to sting.

"That actually hurt." Wufei groaned as he dropped his head back on the floor.

"Hmm." Zokuri latched his mouth onto Wufei's neck.

"Ah!" Wufei gasped as teeth were drug down the side of his neck. "Damn it Zo we're in the hallway." He groaned.

"So?" His hand wandered under Wufei's shirt. "No one's awake." His fingers brushed across perk nipples and Wufei arched off the floor hissing.

"Damn you." He hissed as Zokuri made quick work of his shirt. Wufei shuddered as he was pressed back down into the cool wood. Zokuri quickly went to work, mapping out his lovers chest with nothing more then his lips and tongue. Wufei was withering and panting under him as he made his way down. Wufei's head fell back against the wood with a loud crack.

Wufei groaned and shifted as Zokuri pawed at the front of his jeans. He brought one leg up so it was bent and rested near Zokuri's shoulder. The other leg tangled over Zokuri's. Zokuri got to the tip of Wufei's jeans and turned his head, his nose brushed Wufei's thigh. He grinned as the other man shivered and withered. Slowly he traced his nose up and down Wufei's thigh.

"Zo~" Wufei moaned.

"Yes?" Zokuri looked up at his lover. Onyx eyes stared down at him. Wufei growled and pulled the man back up, crushing his lips to Zokuri's. Zokuri settled between Wufei's legs and propped himself up on one hand. His other hand drifted over Wufei's side and down to his thigh. He caressed his thigh with long, gentle strokes. Wufei's whole body quivered. "Fei." He groaned as the man nipped and sucked his way down his neck.

Using his height on the other to his advantage, he lowered his head to rest against the cool wood. Wufei shifted and let himself be pushed farther into the wood. He nimbly unbuttoned the red top and pushed it away to reveal that smooth pale chest. He flicked and probed the rosy nub before sucking it into his mouth. Zoukri gasped and shook above him.

"Damn Fei." Zokuri groaned as he rocked down into Wufei. Wufei's hips moved up to meet his and Zokuri groaned. Wufei's hands worked open the button to his black dress slacks and his hand dived in. "Ah! Shit!" Zokuri hissed. Wufei released the nub and worked his way down Zokuri's chest. Zokuri pushed himself back up to look down at his lover. Wufei pulled back as Zokuri rose, he gently laid his head back against the wood.

Seawater green looked down into onyx and searched. Eye lids fluttered closed as Wufei's hands pawed and toyed. "Fei." The hand that had been playing at Wufei's thigh moved up and unbuttoned the jeans. The sound of Wufei's zipper was drown out by the groans and moans echoing in the room. Zokuri quickly removed the articles of clothing that were in his way. He pressed his fingers to Wufei's lips. Wufei took the digits into his mouth and worked his tongue around them as he freed his lover of the binding clothing. Zokuri rocked down and Wufei lifted his hips up. They grinded and rocked until Zokuri removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth.

He placed wet fingers at Wufei's entrance and gently allowed one to work it's way in. Wufei groaned and squirmed at the slightly strange feeling. Zokuri quickly added another finger and worked Wufei's channel before adding a third. He ground down on Wufei and broke the kiss for air. Taking a deep gasping breath, Wufei pulled Zokuri's mouth back to his. Zokuri moaned into the kiss and removed his finger. He shifted and alligned himself with Wufei's entrance. Wufei released Zokuri and let his head fall back against the floor. He gasped and shivered as his lover entered him.

Zokuri let his head fall to the floor beside Wufei's head. "Move." He heard Wufei growl into his ear.

"As you command." He started the pace out slow, but with every moan and every cry it quickly evolved into something much faster and much more forceful. Wufei arched off the floor as Zokuri slammed into him time after time. "Shit." Zokuri growled and claimed Wufei's mouth as they reached their limit. Wufei pulled his lover back down to the floor as the waves receded. Zokuri let his teeth graze over Wufei's neck as he traveled down.

Wufei lay panting as Zokuri mapped out his chest with kisses and nips. "We should move Zo."

"Hmm." He pulled back and looked down at Wufei. "I suppose you're right." He with drew from Wufei, earning a groan, and slowly pulled back so he was sitting. Wufei sat up slowly. Blinking as a hand appeared in front of him. Looking up he saw the grin on his lovers face. "I'm far from finished with you for tonight."

A spark twisted down Wufei's back as he took Zokuri's hand. He was yanked off the floor and into a bruising kiss. Zokuri kicked the door shut and pushed the Asian teen into the living room. Zokuri showed him exactly how much he wanted him that night.

* * *

Okay wasn't that cute?!!! LOl let me know what you think!!!!! ~VED


End file.
